


campout fic

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all the kids get away for a night</p>
            </blockquote>





	campout fic

Jade and Jake led the way to this clearing, and left the rest of the group to set up camp as they gather firewood.

You brought three tents, two little ones for the couples and one larger one for everyone else. Dirk and Roxy took on the big one, and they’ve almost got it done already. Meanwhile, Rose and Jane are struggling with one small tent while you and John are struggling with the other.

Okay, it’s more like John is being dumb about the tent and you’re struggling with that.

“Don’t push the pegs in so deep, you little hammer-happy jackass,” you say, watching as he beats one into the ground. It’ll probably take ages to get out now, which would be great if you didn’t want to bring the tent back home.

He predictably ignores you and keeps on hammering. “You don’t want this tent to collapse on you and Jade or blow away in the middle of the night, do you?”

“Of course not, I just don’t want to spend three hours digging that peg out of the ground.”

At about that point, Dirk and Roxy finish their big tent. Roxy goes to help the girls, who don’t look like they need help anymore, and Dirk comes to you.

He puts a hand on John’s shoulder and stops him. “Dude. Watch.” Taking two long strides to the next corner on that side of the tent, Dirk steps on a peg you drove in, pushing it in with his foot until it won’t go any further. “That should be good enough. You’re way overdoing it.”

Reluctantly, John stands up. It takes the majority of your strength not to say ‘I told you so’ before the three of you make quick work of finishing the tent.

When it’s done, you grab the sleeping bags and pillows you and Jade brought along for yourselves. You unroll and unzip one and spread it out on the tent floor, place the pillows at the back, and spread the other sleeping bag like a blanket. It’s more like a bed than two sleeping bags, as per the plan.

By the time you crawl out, Jake and Jade are back with some twigs and branches and shit to burn. It looks like they arranged it in the middle of your tents. But six of the seven have stepped back, and Jake is messing with it. His back is to you so you can’t see what he’s doing, but judging by everyone else’s secondhand embarrassment, you think you can guess.

“Is he rubbing two sticks together?”

You’re answered by a whole chorus of ‘yes’s and ‘mhm’s and nods. The girls and John all seem to be on different levels of amusement, ranging from Rose’s “Yes, this is mildly entertaining, I could stand to watch this for about thirty seconds more” to Roxy and Jade’s “Oh my god you have no idea how hard I’m trying not to laugh right now.” Dirk, on the other hand, looks like he might strangle himself by the time you get a campfire.

Out of a desire to toast marshmallows and ruin Jake’s fun, you fetch the matches out of the bag you packed and light the fire yourself. He complains that he was really close to getting it, but he drops it when he realizes nobody cares.

Jane busts out the sausages and the pokey sticks, and now you can really begin to party. Everyone grabs a stick and a weenie and sits around the campfire. You end up between Jade and Roxy, but closer to Jade. Everyone breaks off into separate conversations after that. Placing her hand behind you, Jade leans in toward you. “Having fun yet?” she asks.

Honestly, no. Shit’s boring as hell. But you know Jade creams her panties over this stuff, so you decide to sugarcoat your response a little. “We haven’t even done anything,” you point out, which is basically true.

“Well, we hiked.” Jade turns her attention back to her sausage to make sure it doesn’t burn.

“That doesn’t count,” you respond. You transfer your stick over to your left hand so you can wrap your right around Jade’s waist, pulling her a little closer. She seems satisfied to drop the conversation then.

For a while, you’re happy to stop paying attention to everyone else. They’re great and all, but you think you’d rather be alone with your girlfriend right now. Nobody else pays much attention to you guys either though, so it’s almost the same thing, until you hear Roxy squeal “Oh god, guys, get a room!”

You’re about to take offense to that – you’re just cuddling a little, what’s the big deal? – before you realize she’s not talking to you. Across from you, Jane is in Jake’s lap. By the fading daylight, you can barely see she’s blushing.

Jake lifts his head off her shoulder, but doesn’t make any other move to separate from his own girlfriend. “And just what am I doing to offend?”

Roxy’s too bad at hiding her smile for you to believe she’s actually offended, but she scolds him anyway. “You’re saying sex things, aren’t you? You’ve got to be.”

“No!” they both say simultaneously, much too quickly for you to actually believe them. Jade starts giggling softly, but you can only tell by the way her body shakes. Roxy kneels behind Dirk and tries to pull him in her lap, and imitates the way he was (apparently) whispering in her ear. Everyone starts laughing then, either at the impression or Roxy’s awkward execution.

Trying to deflect attention from herself, Jane points across the bonfire at you. “Well, look at those two lovebirds,” she says. “We’re not any worse than them.”

“They’re not being sexy, they’re just being cute,” Roxy responds, waving it off before either you or Jade can say anything.

“They’re the most adorable couple,” John says, leaning into Rose. She straightens up, drops her smirk, and places an arm around John’s waist in a perfect imitation of…you. Okay, you’ll admit that it’s pretty funny when she does it. Jade even laughs when he starts making dreamy bedroom eyes up at Rose.

When the laughter dies down, nobody else has anything to say and moves on to checking their weenies. John and Jake have nearly burned theirs, but somehow Jade managed to undercook hers. Like the goddamn gentleman you are, you give her your perfect one and take hers for yourself.

As you eat and joke with your friends and cook more sausages, the sky turns a deep orange, and then purple. You begin making s’mores about the time the first stars begin to twinkle. It’s not much of anything, but it’s pretty chill. Not a bad way to spend a weekend, you think.


End file.
